disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Neverland
Never Land (also spelled Neverland) is the main location in the Walt Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan and its spin-offs. It is a magical world that exists within a star which Peter Pan refers to as "the second star to the right, and straight on till morning!" Although reputed to prevent people from "growing up" from kids to adulthood, it is implied with Captain Hook's pirate crew and the Red Indians that adults are present in this location. Though not officially stated, it's been implied that the longer one stays in Neverland the harder it is for them to recall their former life outside it till they forget about their past completely. An example of this is in the first film in which Michael begins to forget what his mother, Mary Darling, was like (to the point where he mixes her up with Nana, describing Mary as a creature with long ears and fur coat), a discovery that convinces Wendy that she and her brothers had to go home. Another was when Jane, who forgot about her family, only to remember when she held Toodles, who reminded her of her younger brother. In the first film, it seemed to have been implied that because of the fact that Mr. Darling both sounds like and resembles Captain Hook, Wendy may have been subconsciously associating her father's antagonism towards her and her stories with Hook's vendetta against Peter Pan; this suggests that Never Land was implied to have been merely dreamed up by Wendy in the first film (similar to Alice's dream of Wonderland in Alice in Wonderland), however the presence of a cloud resembling Hook's ship in the ending and Mr. Darling revealing that the ship looked familiar to him appeared to imply otherwise. The second film however put the doubt to rest when an adult Wendy and Peter Pan are reunited, showing that Neverland was all too real. Inhabitants Fairies Fairies, both male and female,' '''are arguably the most important and most mystical beings in all of Neverland, and its primary magic users and fairy dust. A property of their nature is the production and possession of '''fairy dust', the magic material which enables flying within the story for all characters. They are allied to the Lost Boys and against the pirates. The most prominent and famous fairy is Tinker Bell, Peter Pan's companion, whose name alludes to her profession as a "tinker" or fixer of pots and pans. The Disney Fairies Peter Pan franchise has elaborated on aspects of Barrie's fairy mythology. The "Never fairies" (and associated sparrow men) live in Pixie Hollow, located in the very heart of Neverland. As stated in the original Tinker Bell movie, after a baby's first laugh breaks into numerous (bubble-looking) pieces, any piece that can blow with the wind mixed with a white dandelion and survive the trip to Pixie Hollow becomes a fairy, who then learns his/her specific magical abilities and innate talents. Birds In the novel and the play, between the flight from the mainland (reality) and the Neverland, they are relatively simple animals which provide entertainment, instruction and some limited guidance to flyers. These Birds are described as unable to sight its shores, "even, carrying maps and consulting them at windy corners". A half-magical bird called the Never Bird, is also very prominently featured in the novel and play. Lost Boys The Lost Boys are a tribe of "children who fell out of their prams when the nurse is not looking", and who, having not been claimed by humans in seven days, were collected by the fairies and flown to the Neverland. There are no "lost girls" because, as Peter explains, girls are much too clever to fall out of their prams and be lost in this manner. There are six Lost Boys: Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Curly and the Twins. They live in tree houses and caves, wear animal skins, bear spears and bows and arrows, and live for adventure. They are a formidable fighting force despite their youth and they make war with the pirates, although they seem to enjoy a harmonious existence with the other inhabitants of Neverland. Their leader is Peter Pan. Pirates The crew of the Pirate ship Jolly Roger have taken up residence off-shore, and are widely feared throughout Neverland. How they came to be in Neverland is unclear. Their captain is the ruthless James Hook, known as Captain Hook, named after (or predestined for) the hook in place of his right hand, and who is obsessed with finding Peter and his Lost Boys' secret lair and exacting revenge for the loss of his hand. Native American tribes There is a tribe of wigwam-dwelling Native Americans who live on the island. They have an imposing tribal chief Great Big Little Panther whose daughter Tiger Lily is the princess of the tribe. She has a crush on Peter Pan. The Piccaninny tribe are known to make ferocious and deadly war against Captain Hook and his pirates, but their connection with the Lost Boys is more lighthearted. For "many moons" the two groups have captured each other, only to promptly release the captives, as though it were a game. It is unclear how the Piccaninny tribe came to be in Neverland, although they seem to know Neverland better than anyone. But it is said that Native Americans are born someplace else than Never Never Land. But some Native Americans are born in Never Never Land. Mermaids or Mermen Mermaids '''and even mermen''' live in the lagoon. They enjoy the company of Peter Pan but seem malevolent towards everybody else, including the fairies, and show a particular dislike of Wendy, who is Peter's "special" female interest. They are hedonistic, frivolous and arrogant; they "sing" and play the "mermaid games" all day, like blowing bubbles, and they "love to bask out on Marooners' Rock, combing their hair in a lazy way". Wendy is enchanted by their beauty, but finds them offensive and irritating, as they would "splash her with their tails, not accidentally, but intentionally" when she attempted to steal a closer look. They occupy rock-pools and the ocean surrounding Marooners' Rock, and their homes are "coral caves underneath the waves" to which they retire at sunset and rising tide, as well as in anticipation of storms.. Animal kingdom Animals live throughout Neverland, such as Bears, tigers, lions, wolves, flamingos and crocodiles. The airing of the Disney Fairies computer-animated movies reveal more animals most of which are woodland creatures. Rabbits, squirrels, bats, mice, a few species of arthropods, bluebirds, pigeons or doves, snowy owls, weasels, lynxes, even bison are seen in different regions of the movies' primary setting, Pixie Hollow. some of these animals are domesticated by the fairies and used either as transport or work animals. Some even leave Neverland when the fairies go to change the season, to be released on earth. Places of Interest * Hangman's Tree: A large, but dead tree located in Never Land, it serves as the entrance to the home of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. The tree has multiple trap doors and secret entrances for Peter Pan and the boys to enter and exit through. * Mermaid Lagoon: As the name suggests, this area is home to a large group of mermaids. Peter Pan apparently travels here often, as they are noted fans of his. * Skull Rock: Located along the sea, this area is marked by a large rock formation in the shape of a skull. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee bring Tiger Lily here while interrogating her. * Indian Camp: This is where Tiger Lily and her tribe are located. There are multiple tepees here, which serve as homes for the tribe. * A large bay is the anchoring spot for Captain Hook's ship. One end is open towards the sea. * Crocodile Creek: The home of the crocodile who ate Captain Hook's left hand. It is also said to be the location of a hidden treasure. The mention of Crocodile Creek makes Hook very nervous. * Blind Man's Bluff: Mentioned only when Tinker Bell is giving directions to Peter Pan's hideout. * Cannibal Cove: Mentioned only when Captain Hook says he searched there in an attempt to find Peter's hideout. * Marooners' Rock: Mentioned only when Peter Pan is about to tell the mermaids the story how he cut Captain Hook's left hand and fed it to the crocodile. * Dead Man's Cave ':The location only appears in the sequel ''Return to Never Land, Peter Pan hides Captain Hook's treasure within the cave. * '''Pixie Hollow: First mentioned and seen in the Disney Fairies movie series. It is home realm to all of the hundreds of fairies of Neverland. All new fairies are born there and discover their innate magical talents and skills there. It is Tinker Bell's main birthplace long before meeting Peter Pan and his gang of Lost Boys. * Pirate Island: The home of pirates Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully. It is located just off the shores of Never Land. *'Never Land Jungle': A thick woods in Never Land. It is full of palm trees and monkeys. * [[Tiki Forest|'Tiki Forest']] ''Kingdom Hearts'' series ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Mickey finds himself in Neverland, and while exploring the Indian Camp, he stumbles upon Vanitas, who abducts him. Ventus arrives at the Seacoast and falls asleep while resting. He wakes up when the Lost Boys and Tinker Bell find him, and Tinker Bell tries kicking him awake. When they head off to find a shooting star that Tinker Bell saw, he tags along. In the meantime, Terra arrives at the crest of the Rainbow Falls, where he finds Captain Hook and Smee being attacked by Unversed. After Terra defeats the Unversed, Hook tells Terra of a young boy who is trying to steal the "light" inside Hook's chest. Terra agrees to help keep the chest safe from Peter Pan, and the three head to the Cove, where they take a boat to Skull Rock. Hook leaves Terra inside the Cavern to guard the chest, while he and Smee go after the shooting star, which Hook hopes to be treasure. When Ven, the Lost Boys, and Tinker Bell meet up with Peter Pan at the Jungle Clearing, he and the Lost Boys head off in search of pirate treasure, while Ven and Tinker Bell continue looking for the shooting star. They arrive at the Indian Camp, where they find Mickey's Star Shard, but Hook takes it and kidnaps Tinker Bell. Hook demands that Peter Pan meets him at Mermaid Lagoon and runs off, leaving Ventus to fight off a group of Unversed. Back at Skull Rock, Peter Pan distracts Terra while the Lost Boys go after Hook's treasure chest. They drop the chest in their escape, and Terra is surprised to find that the chest contains pirate loot. He apologizes and tells Peter where Hook went, and Peter rushes off to save Tinker Bell, leaving the Lost Boys to watch the chest. As Terra leaves, the Boys are attacked by Unversed, and Terra returns to take them out. The Boys hide when Hook returns with the captured Tinker Bell, who Terra frees. Hook runs off at the sound of the Crocodile. Before leaving, Terra tells the Lost Boys to put their precious possessions into the now-empty chest. Ventus meets up with Peter Pan at the Gully, and they head for the Mermaid Lagoon, where they are fired upon from Hook's ship. Tinker Bell catches up with them during the chaos, and Peter takes her to stop the cannon fire while Ven goes after Hook, who he finds in the Cove. Hook is enraged to discover that Peter survived, and he takes on Ven while the Crocodile circles them in the water. When Hook is defeated, he falls in the water, and the Crocodile chases him away. Peter arrives with the Lost Boys and their empty treasure chest. Slightly suggests they put their own special possessions in the chest, and Peter Pan agrees. Ventus puts his cherished wooden Keyblade in the chest. He takes the recovered Star Shard from Tinker Bell, and it quickly whisks him away. Aqua is the last one to arrive. She meets Peter Pan, the lost boys and Tinker Bell. They tell her that because she found their treasure map she has be the leader and go on their treasure hunt with them. They soon find out that Captain Hook stole their treasure once again, realizing that it was all junk in the chest he abandons it and leaves. Aqua finds the wooden Keyblade and Peter tells her Ven left it behind. She then senses another presence nearby and runs to the '''Indian Camp' only to be confronted by Vanitas who is holding Ventus's wooden Keyblade. He then tells her that Ventus no longer needs it, and callously snaps it in two, much to Aqua's outrage. He then proceeds to tell her that since Ventus has gotten stronger, he no longer needs her as his so-called "Plan B". Aqua then battles and defeats him in a fight, but passes out soon afterwards. She is then awakened by Peter where she talks a bit about Ven and Terra. She departs soon after. Some time after Master Xehanort's defeat, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Boys get their treasure back, and when Peter discovers that Hook and Smee are watching them, he flies over and steals Captain Hook's hat. ''Kingdom Hearts Once Riku has captured Jasmine, Maleficent reveals Kairi's whereabouts. Riku travels to Neverland with Captain Hook, and he finds an unconscious Kairi on top of the Clock Tower. Wishing to wake up Kairi, Riku goes to Monstro and attempts to steal Pinocchio's heart, but his plan is foiled by Sora, and he returns to Captain Hook's ship, where Kairi's lifeless body now lies. Maleficent meets him there, and gives him the ability to control the Heartless. Later on, Sora and company are captured by Captain Hook, and they encounter Riku, who explains that while Sora was off goofing around he has been able to find Kairi. Riku, demonstrating his newfound powers, creates AntiSora before Sora falls through a trap door. Below deck, Sora, Donald, and Goofy meet Peter Pan, who is trying to rescue Wendy, who is being held on the ship. They traverse through the ship, eventually fighting off AntiSora and finding Wendy, and Peter flies off with Wendy. In the meantime, Riku escapes with Kairi, leaving Captain Hook to fight Sora and Peter Pan, who returns after taking Wendy to safety. Captain Hook is thrown overboard by Sora and Peter Pan, and he is chased towards the horizon by the Crocodile. Peter Pan and Tinker Bell take Sora to the Clock Tower, where Wendy is waiting. Sora repairs one of the clock faces, which reveals the Neverland Keyhole. Sora seals it with his Keyblade, and bids farewell to Peter Pan, but not before Peter asks him to look after Tinker Bell, who becomes one of Sora's summons. When the Final Keyhole is completed at Hollow Bastion, several powerful Heartless escape. One of them, the Phantom, finds its way to the Clock Tower. When Sora returns to Neverland, Tinker Bell asks for his help in defeating the powerful Heartless, and takes him to the Clock Tower. After a long and difficult battle, the Phantom is finally defeated and Neverland is safe again. ''Note: Although the world is called "Never Land", the actual setting is technically on Captain Hook's pirate ship and London, England instead of Neverland. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A memory version of Captain Hook's ship is created inside Castle Oblivion. In this recreation, Captain Hook has captured Wendy as bait to lure Peter Pan to his doom. Sora, Donald and Goofy meet Peter and decided to help him rescue her. However, when Wendy tells Peter that she wishes to return to London, even if it means growing up, he leaves. Forced to save her themselves, Sora and co get outside the ship and meet Captain Hook, who has forced Wendy onto the plank. However, before he can make her jump off, Peter returns and rescues her. After the defeat of Captain Hook, Sora and Wendy encourage Peter to believe that even though people forget memories when they get older, they can still remember them when the time is right. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Roxas is ordered to venture into the world of Neverland for the first time on Day 174. It is the 8th world he is sent into, and he travels there by himself in order to take down a Wavecrest. Once there, he encounters Captain Hook and his first mate Mr. Smee, both of whom are looking for buried treasure following a pile of maps. The treasure they had recently found, similar to a dozen or so they had dug up prior to Roxas's arrival, is empty. Hook becomes frustrated with their lack of success and believes someone else might get the treasure. Heartless appear a moment later, drawn by Hook's greed. The Captain and Smee flee at the sight of the heartless, leaving Roxas to eliminate it. Roxas then turns to inspect the "treasure", and is rather confused at the Heartless' appearance next to it. He suspects Hook had something to do with the heartless emerging, as his rising emotion made him seem "off". Wanting to further inspect what happened, he approaches their ships. Tinker Bell then flies along, and Roxas experiences another vision of the boy in red who had apparently met Tinker Bell before. She urges him to follow her to the ship, and as Roxas lacks the ability to fly, she grants it to him. Roxas believes he can fly, and a vision of the boy in red comes to him showing him how to do so. The sensation is curiously enough familiar to Roxas, like it wasn't the first time he flew. It also seemed like Tinker Bell believed in him, as though she knew he'd be able to fly with her help. Despite this, Roxas decides to follow his orders and not follow Tinker Bell to Hook's ship. He completes the mission and is anxious to share with Axel and Xion the things that transpired. On Day 195 he is accompanied on a mission to Neverland with Axel. At first Roxas is unable to fly, and soon realizes he needs Tinker Bell's help. Axel and Roxas notice Hook and Smee nearby, digging up more Heartless infested chests. They retreat to the ship and decide to fire the cannons. Roxas tells Axel about what he knows of Hook and Smee's story, and they decide to check the spots already dug at in the hopes of finding their targets, Artful Flyers. They find Tinker Bell at the site, who is enraged at Roxas for not helping her out before. She decides eventually to help the two fly in the hopes they would help her. In an attempt to follow Roxas's example, Axel tries to fly, but fails. Roxas encourages him, and because he believed in his friend's words, Axel becomes able, much to his own surprise and excitement. Axel then stops Roxas from following Tinker Bell, and the two go about completing their mission while dodging cannonballs shot from Hook's ship. Once the mission is over, Axel and Roxas return to the Castle That Never Was, right in time to miss Pete's entrance to the scene. It seems the maps Captain Hook found were placed by Pete in order to fuel the Captain's greed, and by doing so, Pete could rally an army of powerful Heartless drawn to that greed. He doesn't obtain the heartless though, as they were eliminated by Axel and Roxas. On Day 300, Roxas finds his appointed mission a bit more difficult, for he cannot fly, and Tinker Bell has been captured by Captain Hook and Smee. Helping the one that helped him earlier, Roxas decides to not complete the mission until Tinker Bell is safe. Hook has apparently been tearing apart every map that proved to be useless before heading on to the location shown on the next map. He believes that amongst the fake maps is one that leads to a real treasure, and that the "dummies" were a means of protecting it. Therefore, if he kept making Smee dig, he would get his treasure. Roxas finds that Tinker Bell has been locked in a lantern on hook's desk, so he hides and waits for Smee and Hook to leave before he sets her free. After he releases her, Roxas turns away in order to return to his mission, only to be stopped by Tinker Bell. He then gets a momentary vision of the boy in red, which convinces Roxas stay with Tinker Bell for a while longer. They discover the map pieces Hook no longer had interest in, and Tinker Bell helps Roxas fly once more so he could look into the spots marked on the maps. Roxas collects the rest of the pieces from across the ship and digs at the appointed spots, but does not find any Heartless. He realizes Hook was the one who drew the Heartless, so he tracks him down. Upon finding Hook, the Phantomtail Roxas was sent to exterminate appears. Pete appears just as Roxas leaves again and reaches the conclusion that despite how much Hook has been digging, there aren't Heartless nearby because someone was eliminating them. Pete then decides to turn to his final resort, offering the Captain a real treasure. This makes Hook's greed grow, allowing Pete to summon a Heartless to fight. The final battle in Neverland takes place on Day 301, where upon arrival Tinker Bell rushes to Roxas's side and grants him flight in order for him to reach Hook and Smee. The two are digging up the "treasure" buried where the last map they have led them to. True to Captain Hook's suspicions, the final map led them to a decorated treasure chest filled with valuables and several weapons made of solid gold. Hook's greed grows and is absorbed into the treasure, giving birth to the skeletal dragon Heartless fittingly named Ruler of the Sky. Hook and Smee run away, thus clearing the stage for Pete to make his entrance. Enraged at Roxas's interference with his plans once more after what happened between them in Agrabah, he commands the Ruler of the Sky to attack Roxas. After the battle, the defeated Heartless crashes into Hook's ship and destroys it, much to Tinker Bell's amusement. The Ruler of the Sky's captive heart is then released. Pete, enraged at his defeat, escapes the scene, and Roxas is free to leave Neverland. Kingdom Hearts II Never Land is shown several times during Roxas's dreams. Kingdom Hearts coded After discovering Data-Riku in the Destiny Islands room of the Datascape's Castle Oblivion, Data-Sora is shown a memory of Riku looking up at the moon on top of Big Ben. He reaches out, pretending to grab at the moon before looking back at a catatonic Kairi. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Once Upon a Time In ABC's ''Once Upon a Time, Captain Hook uses a magic bean he stole from Rumpelstiltskin by tossing it into the ocean in order to take himself and his ship's crew to Neverland. He states it is a place where no one ever ages or grows old (Wendy says the same thing later), but it of course is a mistruth. In order to enact his revenge on Rumplestiltskin, Captain Hook returns from this world sometime before the Dark Curse is cast. In Second Star to the Right, Never Land has become very dark and foreboding, and if magic is brought back to Earth from there, very bad things will happen. Here, it gets its name because once someone sets foot there, they can never leave instead of never aging. The island is, however, male-only (the Shadow allows Wendy to leave). Wendy is later found there as Peter Pan's prisoner. Gallery 2724081d_htf_imgcache_6659.jpeg|The entrance to Never Land skull_rock_1280_x_960.jpg|Skull Rock arbol_magico.jpg|Pixie Hollow neverland_1024.jpg|The map of Never Land neverland.jpg|Peter Pan and Tinker Bell in Mermaid Lagoon Neverland KH.png|Never Land in Kingdom Hearts Neverland KHBBS.png|Never Land in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 4343614961_1de30e2fb0.jpg|Never Land in Jake and the Never Land Pirates 95524_full.jpg peterpan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1719.jpg Gully_KHBBS.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2012-10-22-17h30m05s197.png|The Portal to Never Land in Once Upon a Time Wp pet never 1024x768.jpg NeverLand02.jpg Neverland_map.jpg|Map of Neverland created by Walt Disney Productions as a promotion for the film Peter Pan. tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-165.jpg|Never Land in Tinker Bell (film) 221Neverland.png|Never Land in Once Upon a Time Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-1.png|A frozen Never Land in Jake and the Never Land Pirates episode "Hook on Ice!". The-Pirate-Fairy-78.png|Never Land in The Pirate Fairy Necerland concept3.jpg|Concept. es:El País de Nunca Jamás Category:Peter Pan locations Category:Islands Category:Kingdom Hearts Locations Category:Disney Universe Worlds Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Disney Fairies locations